Cashmere Caresses
by Cashmeritan
Summary: [One-Shot] After the death of Beast Boy, Raven finds it hard to believe he's really gone. But will a dream that night, which brings her his company, prove to be real or fake? BB x Rae [Death, Language]


_**Kashmir Caresses**_

**By aPERFECTcircle**

**--**

**Dedicated to:**

**Vibora**

**&**

**Nevermore-Raven-16**

**--**

**--**

**-(-)-**

_**---Raven's Point of View---**_

So it started out as a normal mission. Big whoop, right? Well, this 'normal mission'. . . wasn't a normal mission.

"Raven! Watch out!" His voice cried, as I looked at the source. Beast Boy. The changeling. The boy I loved.

I was about to nod, when I turned around and exhaled a yelp. A large mass was flying towards me, and I didn't know what to do.

I held up my hands to form a force-field, but something. . . something went wrong.

I didn't realize it until a few moments too late. I lowered my hands, opening my clenched eyes. There was no mass in front of me.

My heart pounded in worry, and I suddenly looked down like a magnet was forcing me to do so. Yup, this was no normal mission.

My heart had done a flip-flop upon seeing the sight, and immediately I was at his side, gripping his gloved hand and whispering his name over and over again as a fruitless attempt to wake him up. It then dawned on me that he wasn't going to wake up.

"Raven!" The others called my name. I didn't want to hear them. In fact, I couldn't.

I entwined my fingers with his gloved hands, that were probably cold underneath the fabric. "Beast Boy, wake up!" I whispered harshly. "Don't do this to me!"

This was just a joke. Wasn't it? I mean, he would wake up a minute later, grinning his toothy grin, and he would chirp, "Gotcha, Rae!"

I sat there, and suddenly I smiled. "Come on, Beast Boy." I giggled. Yes, I actually giggled. "Wake up, you little jester!"

. . . I waited.

Long, and hard.

I was still smiling when Cyborg knelt down behind me and placed a metallic hand on my shoulder. "Raven . . ." he whispered soothingly. "He-He's not gonna wake up."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snorted. "Of course, he will! Com'on, Beast Boy! Up and going!"

I didn't see the strange looks that appeared on Robin and Starfire's faces, as they glanced at each other and back at Cyborg again.

"Raven . . . Stop!" Cyborg gripped my wrist tightly as I cringed in pain.

"Stop what?" I asked obliviously.

"He's NOT going to wake up," My hybrid friend said sternly. I blinked in confusion.

"But he was just alive a moment ago!" I argued.

Cyborg shook his head. "Raven . . . He's gone. He's in a better place now, okay?"

"No," I said, standing up and sweeping Beast Boy's cold, mangled body, (which was pretty much weightless to me), into my arms, holding it underneath my breasts. "NOT okay. C-Com'on, guys! W-We can bring him back, right?"

I saw their sad faces, and I whispered: "Right?"

Robin shook his head. "We can't, Rae. It's too late."

"NO! NO, IT'S NOT!" I cried.

I would think that my friends would be shocked at my strange behavior. And they probably already found out my secret by it already.

I'll admit it to you all. I loved Beast Boy with all my heart.

Hell, I still do.

--

The rest of that night was a complete blur. All I remember basically is coming home in a huff, flying off to my room and slamming the door. I threw myself onto my delicately-made bed, and I remember clutching my circular pillow to my heart, squeezing with all my might.

I don't know exactly when, but sometime around there, I burst into fresh, salty tears that had been locked up inside of me for so long.

And I slipped into a deep, seemingly undisturbed sleep.

But then, this is when clear memories aroused.

--------

I heard his voice calling my name, and I opened my eyes to see pure darkness. At first, I was relieved, thinking I was inside my own room. But then the voice whispered my name again, and I shot straight upright in my bed, fully alert.

"Who are you?" I spoke, and my voice was so different than my normal one. It wasn't monotone, like it always was. It was . . . normal. Like the tones my friends had. It wasn't happy or sad. It was in-between.

A dim light shone briefly in front of my face, and I realized I was standing on both of my legs. I strained to look out at the figure that now stood before me.

"Well?" I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Raven . . . it's me!" The voice said again. And it was so familiar, it was like he was back again, holding me tightly and whispering it into my ear. I could feel the warmth of his body. But I refused to believe.

"Me who?" I snapped ignorantly.

"Beast Boy? Hello? Me!" The voice laughed happily.

I shook my head rapidly. "No, no! They said you died!" I murmured. But even I didn't believe my own words.

I felt warmth, and realized that this figure was holding my hands. I looked up to see shining green eyes.

"Beast Boy . . ." Now, I believed.

"Rae . . ." he said softly, and I felt something in my hair. Then, I realized he was combing it thru his fingers.

I refused to gasp, and instead let out an unrecognizable, almost inaudible, noise. Beast Boy heard it though. Damn his good hearing . . .

"Raven, don't be afraid. It's me!" Beast Boy chirped, using his hand that had been on my hands to curve around the back of my neck.

Now I could feel warm breath exhale onto my cold skin. And believe me, it was unbelievably cold in my room that night. I never knew if it was his presence; the presence of a dead boy; or if it was my imagination running off with me again, as usual.

Before I could speak again, his lips were on mine in a warm, slow kiss. It was so comforting and inviting, that I felt myself melt into the deceased spirit of my beloved crush.

Multiple whispers of his voice calling "Raven" were heard throughout my head, and warmth flowed through my body.

"I want to feel you closer to my skin again," he stated, holding me to his side, our hips grinding gently. I obliged happily, and slid my arms around his slender torso. Was this really too good to be true? I didn't know. I was young, and in love. Tonight was for dreams.

Our lips were once again captured in one of those heated, soul-entwining kisses. His fingers slid through my hair, and I felt the heat return again.

I broke the kiss for air, leaving our lips about a millimeter apart. I inhaled his breath, hearing his gasp, and locked our mouths again.

I felt something slip out of my grasp like sand being pulled back into the undertow of a wave. I opened my eyes to see that Beast Boy . . . MY Beast Boy, my love, was disappearing before my very sight.

"No!" I whispered, and cursed to myself. "I can't lose you again!" I screamed. I didn't care if I awoke my friends. Tonight was for US!

'Good-bye, my sweet Raven,' his murmurs caressed my ears.

"No . . ." I whispered under my breath.

And swirling vortexes, like miniature tornadoes, enveloped my skin, prickling it painfully. I cried out as needles stabbed my arms and legs, and clawed at my flesh.

Blood flew, and whipped around my body, as I fell to my knees, clutching my head.

"BEAST BOY!" I shrieked.

It was over.

"NO-NO-NO!"

My eyes fluttered open, and sunlight had streaked in through my bedroom window. My bed was filled with a warmth, though the air was cold. I burrowed into it, and shakily looked around.

It was a dream.

Just a dream.

If it were just a dream, why were my arms adorned with these horrible cuts? Why were my bed-sheets soaked in blood? Why was there a green book lying beside me?

My vision became spotted and blurred, as I felt the blood leak out.

'Raven, my sweet Raven. Join me . . .' sweet whispers murmured softly.

I obliged once more. I joined him. My love.

And I left earth for good.

------------------

-(-)-(-)-(-)-

**A/N:** _Just a one-shot I came up with from an RP I did with Alexa, meh friend, and from reading the fic. 'Dance With Me?' by Nevermore-Raven-16. :-D_

_Please Read and Review as always!_


End file.
